Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display apparatus, more particularly, to a light guide plate, a backlight module and a display apparatus incorporating the light guide plate.
Description of the Related Art
A light guide plate is an important component in a small and medium backlight source, which is used to convert a point light source or a line light source into a surface light source. It can be applied into panel display apparatuses such as liquid crystal displays, notebook computers, digital cameras, monitors and projectors, for providing an output of light having uniform brightness in a form of a surface light source. In this way, the panel display apparatus can normally display images. LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes) have been widely used as a light source for a light guide plate within the backlight source.
Generally speaking, light rays emitted from the LED light source are incident onto the light guide plate, and propagate along light travel paths within the light guide plate. The light rays will be reflected and diffused by network nodes on a lower surface of the light guide plate, and then travel to an upper surface of the light guide plate along the paths, so as to adjust the uniformity of the light rays. After passing through the upper surface of the light guide plate, the light rays will be refracted, and pass through a diffuser having a function of homogenizing light and a light intensity enhancement sheet having a function of collecting light to improve the brightness and uniformity of the light source through a plurality of travel paths. Finally, the light rays exit along a direction perpendicular to a display panel, and display an image on the display panel.
In order to enhance luminous efficiency of the light guide plate, a reflection sheet is provided below the light guide plate so that the light rays incident on the reflection sheet from the lower surface of the light guide plate can be reflected to the upper surface of the light guide plate. However, in the existing backlight module, the lower surface of the light guide plate will make a contact with the reflection sheet, so that the network nodes at a node region of the light guide plate will be in a close contact with a reflection face of the reflection sheet. The nodes and the reflection face of the reflection sheet will rub with each other, causing the nodes to be worn out easily. Especially in a small sized display apparatus, a node face of the light guide plate in the backlight module is provided to be in a face contact with the reflection face of the reflection sheet. It tends to be scratched by foreign matters on the reflection face of the reflection sheet, resulting in bad operation of the light guide plate, and directly influencing picture quality of the display apparatus.